


Memories of a Dark Angel

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: American Revelution, F/M, Smut, Teen love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, Melody woke in Boston. The year she woke up in was 1770. Now she has established herself and thinks that she won't have any impact on history. But she is about to find out how wrong she is…</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

I sighed as I stared out the window.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my hearts used to know, things it yearns to remember…" I sang softly, twirling around a few times before delivering tankers of ale to their respective tables.

"Sing something for us, Melody!" begged a redcoat with a kind face.

How could I not?

"Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December"

I sang as I tended to the customers. Normally, I wouldn't sing in front of anyone even if I was paid a handsome amount of money, but one night when I thought no one was listening, I sang while I cleaning in the back and poof my voice was some kind of coveted treasure.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory"

I then began to vocalize as I spun around a few more times before delivering another tankard of ale to a redcoat who came every night for a drink.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory"

Here, I tugged a redcoat to his feet and began to waltz with him for a few second before picking up another soldier as I danced and sang.

"Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember"

I continued on with inviting redcoats to dance before I spun around a few more times and sank to the floor in a somewhat of an awkward curtsy.

"And a song someone sings…"

I bowed my head as I sang the last words of the hauntingly beautiful song.

"Once upon a December"

After a few moments, the tavern was exploding with applause and cheers. I stood and curtsied to the redcoats before continuing on with my duties as a barmaid.

Sally, the owner of the small tavern, shook her head and muttered something that sounded like, "Such a pity she doesn't remember her past, the poor dear…"

I hated lying, but the situation I was in was complicated.

Let me start at the beginning…


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody gives the reader her backstory

I was born in the year 1998. I was fourteen when I was transported back in time.

Yes, you read that correctly.

I was transported back in time- I was transported back almost 245 years.

To the start of the American Revolutionary War.

I knew that when I woke up in Sally's bed that I had to play my cards smartly, otherwise I might accidently end up helping England win the fight for freedom. Besides, in all the FanFictions that I read, the heroine was transported back home within a six month time period. So I had nothing to worry about.

Or so I hoped.

When the one year mark of how I "woke up without my memories" rolled around, I gave up on ever returning home. I began to mingle with bluecoats and redcoats alike, tossing my meek and shy demeanor into the wind.

"I guess it had to do with the fact that I woke up in a strange place, and I also had no resection of who I was- trust me, you would be the same if you were in my shoes!" I told Sally once she got over her shock at seeing me becoming my normally bubbly, cheerful self. "Besides, I didn't know who to trust of if I would be hurt."

I found out later that I was found by a redcoat by the name of Haytham Kenway- according to Sally, he had carried me through a deadly snowstorm to her tavern, where he had stayed with me through the night.

"He was worried about you- you looked to be no older then twelve and he didn't want to have your death on his conscious," she told me once. I wasn't even offended at the fact that she had mistaken me for being younger than I actually was. "It also didn't help anything that you were dressed for the weather."

From that day on, whenever Haytham and his men would come into the tavern, I would always smile at him and offer him a free drink on the house. At first, his men thought that he was a pedophile, until he told them what had happened to me. Pretty soon after that, I found myself becoming like a little sister to the redcoats. I would amuse them all with stories and music and in return, they would make me feel safe whenever I had to run errands for Sally being my escort. I was certain not to play favorites- I always switched it up with the redcoats. During those errands, I learned much about them- their childhoods, their families, what the missed about their homes. I paid certain attention during these chats, thinking that I could use some of the information that they were offering me to help the colonists. But after time, I found myself viewing the redcoats as family, and knew that I could never double cross them.

I quickly found myself adjusting to this strange time- a time where wearing jeans was unheard of (because jeans hadn't been invented yet), a time where chivalry wasn't dead, a time where girls were married off when they were around my age…

"No disrespect meant Sally, but I may already have a sweetheart wherever I'm from," I told her when she bought up the subject with me, and to my relief, she never bought it back up again. I hated lying, but it was necessary if I wanted to remain a single lady.

The skills that I miraculously "remembered" were helpful in my day to day life- sewing and embroidery, singing and playing the violin, cooking and baking…

But I still knew that I had to play my card correctly, otherwise I might be killed.

For you see, I was in the American Revelation, and then again I was not.

I was in the Assassin's Creed III video game.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody's life is flipped upside down

It was a normal day in mid spring as I walked to the market to pick up some things for Sally. I was dressed in a simple dress of pale green. I had embroidered purple onto the sleeve and yolk when I was certain that Sally wasn't paying any attention to me. No such luck there, as how I quickly found myself doing the mending for Sally, who was widowed and had four kids, all ranging in ages from, four to fifteen. I didn't mind much- I rather enjoyed sewing up the rips and tears that would decorate their clothing and adding pretty touches of hidden embroidery.

I happily skipped next to Haytham, who was escorting me to market this time around. I twirled around so that way the redcoat and I could talk easily about the weather- clear, sunny skies that were melting the snow. A few weeks ago, I had quickly found out that many of the redcoats didn't know how to hold a proper snowball fight, so I took it upon myself to attack them with snowball whenever possible, laughing outright at their pathetic attempts to copy my attacks. At one point, I even whacked their general on the back of his head! Needless to say, the stiff upper lip old coot quickly found himself being dragged into my childish antics, to the surprise of his men.

We came up to a bridge, and I jumped onto the railing to pretend that I was on a balance beam. Haytham quickly took hold of my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist, ensuring that I did not fall into the river below. As we walked, we talked about his family. It made me sad, thinking about my family and that I wasn't supposed to remember them. There was a part of me that missed them, deeply.

Within minutes, we reached the market. I wandered from stall to stall, picking out the things that Sally had requested and paying for them. I wrinkled my nose at the overpriced items, but didn't say anything in fear of offending Haytham.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted someone in a hood. I turned my head sharply and saw someone turning down an alleyway.

"Are you feeling ill, Melody?" Haytham interrupted my train of thoughts.

"I'm fine-" I began to answer him only to hear thundering hooves coming our way. I dropped the apples I had bought and jumped out of the way as a horse raced from the alleyway I had seen the mysterious hooded person vanish into. I felt dread willowing up in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll be back, Melody," Haytham promised me before running off to see what had happened. I remained where I had been frozen in fear, trembling as I cursed myself for not bringing a coat to keep myself warm.

I scanned the crowd, who was clustered in tight knitted groups, gossiping about what had just happened. I spied the man who I recognized from the Assassin's Creed video games, but I only recognized his face, nothing more. I wasn't too terribly familiar with the game itself, as how I never owned a gaming consol, my parents always said no.

"You're going to turn into a zombie whose brain was fried due to video games," my dad had told me, however he and mom had no problem whenever I would go over to friends houses and play video games.

The man caught me staring at him and I quickly tore my glance away.

Nice going, I thought to myself as Haytham quickly crossed the square and hurried over to me. You're going to be his next hit…

"Melody, I need to drop you off at the tavern, I'm so sorry, but duty calls," he apologized as I shook my head, trying to look shaken.

"Was anyone injured?" I blurted out as the man hustled me off.

He sighed, not wanting to answer me.

"I'll be fine on my own, you go and do your job," I insisted and after arguing for ten solid minutes, he gave in and told me to be careful.

I trotted back towards the tavern, lost in my thoughts as I hummed a song that I loved dearly to my heart as my feet crunched the melting snow.

"In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears…"

I spun around a few times before stopping in the middle of the deserted road.

"Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
'Til the end of time…"

I yelped as I was grabbed. I reacted purely out of instincts as I freed myself from the man's hold on me and took off running at a breakneck speed until the tavern was in view.

I burst in through the doors and bit back a scream at the sight that met my eyes.

Sally was slumped against the wall with blood trailing from her head, her eyes wide and glassy with death.

I ran past her up into the room that she had offered for me to use. I grabbed my meager belongings before opening the window and jumping out, with tears staining my face.


End file.
